


Dark and light are very much alike, I tell you.

by hi_hello_haveaniceday



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Sykkuno, Corpse and Sykkuno best friends, Impostor Corpse, Other, Platonic Relationships, impostor sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_haveaniceday/pseuds/hi_hello_haveaniceday
Summary: Corpse was dark, Sykkuno was light. Or maybe dark too.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Dark and light are very much alike, I tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Enjoy!

Sykkuno was light.

If Corpse was dark, Sykkuno was light.

He was the depiction of innocence, purity. 

Why, you may ask? What was the difference of him and Corpse anyway? They're both impostors, are they not?

Well, that's what makes him so special.

Because even as an impostor, he hadn't killed anyone.

Corpse is the opposite.

Having killed hundreds of people, for sure he belongs in S tier.

But so does Sykkuno.

He is great in acting innocent that no one even suspects him till the very end.

And when they're partnered up, they're unstoppable.

Corpse liked Sykkuno.

He was different.

Being friends with someone who's the polar opposite of you was refreshing.

He smiles, heading to the little green figure and tapping him on the shoulder. The figure turns around, eyes full of curiosity.

"Wanna partner up for this mission?"

☆☆☆☆☆

When he was faking his task, a meeting got called.

_They found the body already? That was quick._

"Body in comms. I saw Pink running out of the room." Brown announces, grim.

_I didn't kill there—_

"I didn't do it! The impostor sneaked a kill in front of me when I was doing my task!" Pink frantically says, waving their hands in the air, as if trying to prove she's innocent.

_Wait._

"I believe Pink." Orange states, rubbing his chin as if thinking. "Lights were off, so they couldn't have seen them."

_Sykkuno?_

"I was in electrical, stacked in the lights with Black, Orange, Cyan and White." Sykkuno says, disclosing his location. "Brown was there too, but he arrived late and left early."

_Did Sykkuno kill them?_

"Yeah, we were all stacked so it couldn't have been any of us." Cyan confirms.

_I can't believe this is happening._

"Wait, Brown. You said you saw Pink running out of the room with lights off?" White questions.

_Is he going to get away with this?_

"They walked past me! I was heading to communications to do my download upload when I walked past Pink and found the body beside them!" Brown splutters indignantly.

_He totally will._

"Why didn't you say it in the first place?" Sykkuno asks, smiling under the helmet, if you could say that. "Why would you hide information from us?"

"I'm voting Brown." Cyan says.

"No—wait! It's Green!"

"Pathetic for an impostor, really." Sykkuno sighs. "How could I have killed when I was with everyone?"

"It's got to be you! I just don't know how to prove it..." Brown yells, trying to let his crewmates believe them.

Nobody batted an eye.

"Before you vote me off, hear me out." Corpse raises an eyebrow. "After you vote me, vote Green, to be safe."

"I don't think we need a 50/50. I'm pretty sure we got one out." White says.

"Black, vote for Brown." Orange tells Corpse.

"Okay."

They ended up completing their mission.

☆☆☆☆☆

Sykkuno was gray.

If Corpse was dark, Sykkuno was gray.

He was imperfect, having a few flaws. Neutral, that one. He isn't that corrupted but he isn't innocent either. 

And Corpse liked it.

He never tried acting perfect, and that was refreshing.

Coming back from the mission, he seemed to have an unreadable glint in his eyes. Could it be anger? Guilt? Fear? Who knows.

Having killed someone, he must have felt disgusted.

But it didn't look like that.

He didn't even flinch when Corpse asked him about that. All he got was a shrug and "Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

Maybe they were more alike than what Corpse thought.

From what Corpse saw, he loved going to missions. Just as much as he did. When he heard the word, he instantly abandons what he was doing and puts all his attention on where the word came from.

When the boss assigns Sykkuno for a mission, he visibly brightens up, talking excitedly and maybe with a hint of bloodlust detected in his voice.

He loved going to missions.

So when Corpse asked him to accompany him to another mission, it didn't surprise him when he agreed to go right away.

Corpse liked Sykkuno.

He was interesting.

☆☆☆☆☆

The sound of the emergency meeting buzzed on the speakers.

Everyone gathered around.

Five people dead.

"There's five people dead?" Corpse asks, flabbergasted.

That wasn't acting, Corpse can assure you.

He didn't kill anyone yet.

_That has to mean…_

"Yellow's dead." Sykkuno states, tearing up. "They vouched for me last round."

"We can't screw this up guys." Purple says, wary. "We have to vote someone or we're dead."

"I was in medbay doing scan." Blue spoke confidently. "I'm clear."

"You scanned when no one was watching you?"

"Well, I was going to ask Lime but they went to decontamination then went down to specimen."

"Huh? I didn't see you there—"

"Guys, before you continue, I have to tell you guys something." Sykkuno announces.

"What is it, Green?" Purple asks, with just a touch of desperation in they're voice. "Do you have any information?"

"I was going to report a body, but you pressed the emergency meeting."

"Where was the body then?" Corpse asks.

"In the rocket."

Silence.

"Blue, you were in medbay, correct?"

"...yes."

**Purple has voted.**

"Was anyone at vitals?"

"Oh, I was." Corpse says. No need to lie, he was there.

"How long have the bodies been dead for?"

"Roughly, 20 to 25 seconds." A lie, he was only in the room waiting for a person to come in.

"Blue, this is not looking good for you. You could have double killed with the other impostor two times while waiting in lab." Purple sighs.

"But I didn't—"

"Didn't Lime say he was in decontamination?" Sykkuno asks, not giving the crewmate a chance in defending theirselves. "Maybe Blue and Lime waited there and tried to cover it up."

"It's not me! I'm not the impostor!" Lime yells, panicked.

"We're not sure about that." Purple tuts, grinning. "So, we voting for Blue first?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! All I did was scan—"

"Yeah, Blue first then Lime." Corpse confirms.

**Black has voted.**

"Now I think it's you!" Lime breaks. "Purple and Black!"

**Lime has voted.**

"Green, vote for Blue."

Sykkuno looked slightly confused. "Are you sure we should vote them? Maybe I was wrong."

Purple smiles softly. "Positive."

He looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes. "If you say so."

**Green has voted.**

☆☆☆☆☆

Sykkuno was dark.

If Corpse was dark, then Sykkuno was dark too.

They were different, but at the same time they were the same.

Sykkuno would always lie his way out without fail if he ever got caught, so did Corpse. 

He always has clean kills, but he never gets caught. So did Corpse. 

He can basically admit to being the murderer of the crew and still gain no sus and let a crewmate get airlocked.

But so did Corpse.

It was refreshing, honestly. Having a partner as good as you was something Corpse never knew he needed. 

Having gone to countless missions with him, he realized that he liked Sykkuno.

But not as a friend.

It had actually been bothering him lately. He wanted to take things with him further.

So, he gathered up the courage to ask him a question.

"Sykkuno?" He calls out, nervous.

"Yeah?" He answers, walking towards him.

He wanted to take this to another level.

With all the courage he could muster, he finally asked.

"Can we be bestfriends?"

Silence.

He messed up.

He shouldn't have asked—

Sykkuno tilted his head. "I thought we were already bestfriends?

Corpse, shocked, asked dumbly.

"We are?"

"We are."

Corpse hugs him, flowing with happiness. Sykkuno hugs back, laughing.

"Wanna go on a mission tomorrow?" The younger asked inbetween laughs.

"Sure."


End file.
